


Slytherin Party

by Minhanhvu98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, Gangbang, Hangover, Incest, M/M, Party
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhanhvu98/pseuds/Minhanhvu98
Summary: Hãy giả vờ như Voldermort không bị ám ảnh với sự bất tử và việc tạo ra các trường sinh linh giá. Hãy tưởng tượng như hắn chỉ đơn giản là Thomas Marvollo Riddle, một cựu Huynh Trưởng nhà Slytherin bình thường và hơn Draco Malfoy có vài tuổi. Phải, vài tuổi.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 1





	Slytherin Party

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hãy giả vờ như Voldermort không bị ám ảnh với sự bất tử và việc tạo ra các trường sinh linh giá. Hãy tưởng tượng như hắn chỉ đơn giản là Thomas Marvollo Riddle, một cựu Huynh Trưởng nhà Slytherin bình thường và hơn Draco Malfoy có vài tuổi. Phải, vài tuổi.  
Hôm nay là tiệc cuối năm. Chủ yếu là do Draco Malfoy không chịu được việc năm cuối của cậu ở Hogwarts cứ thế trôi qua một cách nhàm chán như vậy. Thế nên với tư cách là Huynh Trưởng nhà Slytherin và là người giàu nhất cái trường này, Draco đã lên kế hoạch cho một bữa tiệc. Tất nhiên là có mời cả những nhà khác nữa, cậu muốn vậy, nhưng cậu không nghĩ họ sẽ cho rằng cậu nghiêm túc. Draco biết thế. Thế nên đã quá 9 giờ rưỡi tối và chỉ lác đác vài học sinh của các nhà khác, chủ yếu vẫn là Slytherin. Cặp sinh đôi Weasley cũng đến, dẫn theo Harry Potter mà cậu vẫn hay kèn cựa. Thằng nhóc trông có vẻ vui và bớt cảnh giác với Draco hẳn. Draco tự hào lắm. Sau khi ra trường, thi N.E.W.Ts rồi làm trong Bộ và các thứ khác, họ có thể kèn cựa nhau tiếp. Nhưng đêm nay hãy chỉ vui thôi. Có chút tiếc rằng nhỏ Granger không đến. Cái password của bữa tiệc chắc sẽ chọc cho nhỏ Máu Bùn tức điên. Thuần Huyết.  
Draco thực sự chơi lớn hơn so với những gì cậu nghĩ. À thì cậu đã mời cả vài học sinh các khóa trước đến, bao gồm tất cả các nhà, điển hình là Gryffindor, ý cậu là cặp Weasley sinh đôi cũng ở đây ấy mà. Những người đã ra trường và đi làm việc này việc kia rồi ấy. Một vài trong số họ đã từng là huynh trưởng. Và họ ngầu đét hơn những gì cậu nghĩ. Ý cậu là .... hãy nhìn Huynh trưởng Slytherin trước cậu 2 năm ấy.  
Thomas Marvollo Riddle, Độc dược sư. Cậu vẫn hay thư cú qua lại với gã khi mới còn là trưởng lớp. Lúc ấy, Tom mới ra trường, và kinh nghiệm làm Huynh Trưởng đầy mình, chỉ dạy cho cậu cách tranh cử rồi các thứ. Draco ngạc nhiên khi mình lại khoái một gã máu lai đến thế. Có gì đó ở Tom khiến Draco quý mến, tôn trọng, và... khao khát.  
DJ chơi bản Daddy Issues, và Draco liếm liếm môi. Daddy Issues của cậu đang ngồi cách cậu 1 bàn. Tom mặc một chiếc áo phông đen và quần kaki màu be đơn giản. Mái tóc đen xoăn nhẹ của gã được chải chuốt vào nếp một cách hợp lý đến không thể hợp lý hơn. Tất nhiên không phải vào nếp kiểu khiên cưỡng như của Draco thường ngày. Không áo chùng, không giày da, trông Tom chỉ đơn giản như một nam thanh niên bình thường, điển trai và thân thiện.  
Draco của thường ngày thì khiên cưỡng nhưng giờ thì không có đâu. Cậu mặc một chiếc sơ mi đen bung hai cúc trên cùng quần jeans rách gối cũng đen nốt. Dây chuyền bạc mảnh lấp lánh trên cổ và khuyên tai màu đen tôn lên vành tai trắng nõn. Mái tóc bạch kim hơi dài buộc túm lên sau đầu. Cậu biết mình hot mà. Thôi được rồi, cậu không biết, Blaise đã gào lên là cậu hot, và nếu bạn thân của cậu nói vậy, thì hãy cứ để vậy đi.   
Draco quyết định cầm hai ly đế lửa qua bàn cựu học sinh ngay sau khi DJ chuyển sang bản After Party của Don Touliver. Ồ, nghe thật hứa hẹn. Cậu rất mong một buổi After Party với Tom.  
“Chào anh.” Draco nói, cố tỏ ra bình thản.  
“Ô, cậu bé ưa thích của tôi đây rồi.” Tom reo lên. “Giới thiệu với mọi người, Draco Malfoy. Em ấy là Huynh Trưởng Slytherin năm nay.”   
“Chào em.” Draco nhận ra mái tóc đỏ của người ngồi cạnh Tom. Charlie Weasley.  
“Chào anh.” Draco cười “Bạn của Tom cũng là bạn em. Mấy anh thấy bữa tiệc thế nào?”  
“Tuyệt.” Một người trông có vẻ còn lớn hơn cả Tom nói. “Bọn anh nghe nói cậu làm mọi thứ hả?”  
“À cũng không hẳn. Pansy có giúp chuẩn bị cùng em nữa.” Draco nói “Mong rằng nó không hơi .... nhàm chán.”   
“Không, tuyệt lắm.” Cedric Diggory nở một nụ cười quyến rũ. Draco đảo mắt. Chúa ơi, cựu Huynh Trưởng của Hufflepuff cũng có lúc tỏa ra Alpha Vibe mạnh mẽ như vậy.  
Giữa một rừng các cựu huynh trưởng và cựu học sinh đẹp trai như vậy, Draco cảm giác bản thân đang tắm trong một bể Amortentia nguyên chất liều cao.  
“Nhưng mà... “ Tom ra chiều nghĩ ngợi “Anh nghĩ nó hơi... học sinh.”  
Thôi được rồi, hơi học sinh đối với cậu mà nói chính là nhàm chán.  
“Ý anh là nếu chỉ có rượu và nhạc thì còn gì vui? Sao không thử chơi một trò chơi nhỉ?” Tom gợi ý.  
Hầu như tất cả hội cựu sinh đều đồng ý. Draco tặc lưỡi. Chơi thì chơi.  
Charlie lôi đâu đó ra được bộ uno kiss mà cậu chắc là nó đến từ những tháng năm rong ruổi ở giới Muggle của Charlie. Sau khi giải thích qua về luật, Charlie chia bài. Nó không khác Truth or dear là mấy, chỉ có điều nếu không còn bài để chặn, Draco sẽ phải hôn một người mà ai đó chỉ định cho cậu. Thì Uno kiss nghĩa là thế mà.  
Qua vài ván bài, Draco nhận ra Tom “thú tính” và ham vui hơn cậu nghĩ. Charlie bị phạt mấy lần và uống đến say mèm, Cedric thì phải nhảy thoát ý trong lòng Fred, bởi vì một lúc sau khi George kiếm được một cô nàng Ravenclaw xinh đẹp, thì Fred đã qua chơi cùng. Draco chỉ nhìn thấy phần thân trên của Cedric, vì anh ta cũng chỉ có ý định cởi áo, nhưng vậy đã mãn nhãn lắm. Mà Draco cũng không để ý mấy, vui là chính thôi, vì Draco cũng ngà ngà say rồi.  
10h rưỡi, bữa tiệc bắt đầu cuồng nhiệt hơn bao giờ hết. Draco chọn hầu hết nhạc cho bữa tiệc. Toàn bài cậu thích, nên bay lắm. Nhất là bản Space Cadet lúc này. Ngoài sàn nhảy, mọi người vẫn nhảy san sát vào nhau, nhưng hội cựu học sinh chẳng có ý định tham gia cùng. Ván bài nữa vừa kết thúc. Và Draco phải uống một ly đế lửa đầy nhóc vì thua. Ý kiến của Tom, chứ chẳng phải ai khác.  
Draco càu nhàu khi ly rượu đã qua được một nửa:  
“Mẹ kiếp, mọi người còn chưa bắt đầu mà em đã say gần chết rồi. Chẳng vui chút nào.”  
“Muốn vui không?” Cedric hỏi, và nháy mắt với Draco khi bắt gặp ánh mắt tò mò của gã trai 17 tuổi.  
“Gì thế?” Draco hỏi.  
Cedric lôi trong túi ra một cái gói nhỏ, bên trong cái 7 8 viên thuốc màu trắng.   
“Một viên thôi, mất 15 phút để phát huy tác dụng, hiệu nghiệm trong 2 tiếng. Chiêu thêm một ngụm đế lửa. Và cậu sẽ bay mất xác luôn.”  
“Nó là cái gì thế?” Tom tò mò. Và Draco ngạc nhiên vì gã hot shit của cậu không biết.  
“Thuốc lắc của Muggle.” Charlie trả lời, giật lấy cái gói, mở ra lấy hẳn 2 viên, quả quyết nuốt xuống. Cedric ngớ người. Bộ tên Weasley định chơi gang bang hay gì?  
Tom nhún vai, cũng lôi ra một viên, và làm theo những gì Cedric bảo. Draco cũng làm theo, rõ ràng vì không muốn bị gọi là đồ nhát cáy. Cedric uống một viên, và cả Fred nữa. Sau màn thuốc thang xong, họ lại quay trở về với trò quay chai đơn giản, Truth or Dare mà không cần bài, vì ai cũng đều quá phê để làm mấy việc phức tạp như thế.  
Draco bắt đầu cảm thấy mình lâng lâng. Hình ảnh trước mắt phân ra làm hai, làm ba. Những hình phạt cũng táo bạo hơn. Tom thua cược, và Charlie nhân cơ hội trả thù.  
“Tom, tôi phạt cậu.... hôn lên cổ Draco.”   
Cả bọn ồ lên, và Draco ré lên như một đứa con gái, nhưng không phải kiểu “Không được!” mà là kiểu “Ôi...đừng mà!”   
Tom chẳng có vẻ gì là ngại. Gã chỉ nhún nhún vai, vỗ lên đùi trái ra lệnh cho Draco ngồi lên đó. Draco cười khúc khích vắt một chân qua, ngồi lên đùi Tom. Một bàn tay đỡ lấy eo Draco, và một bờ môi mút nhẹ lên cổ cậu khiến Draco thở dài thỏa mãn. Đôi bàn tay tham lam hơn luồn vào áo, và bờ môi phấn khích di chuyển khắp cổ Draco, để lại những dấu hôn đỏ thẫm nổi bần bật. Một chút nhoi nhói khiến Draco âm ỉ rên lên, và cậu cương.  
“Đù....” Tròng mắt Cedric giống như sắp lòi ra.   
Tom bóp lấy mông Draco, rồi gầm gừ buông cậu ra, Draco cười khúc khích không ngừng, giống như một đứa trẻ con. Giọng cười ấy giống như thoát ra từ trong đầu hơn là trong cổ họng cậu.  
Charlie còn phê hơn thế. Anh ngồi trong lòng Cedric, thiếu kiên nhẫn cắn lên cổ Cedric khiến hắn phải giữ Charlie lại:  
“Ôi, bọn tôi vui lắm. Nói chuyện với hai người sau nhé. Giờ có lẽ người đẹp đây không nhịn nổi nữa rồi. Đi nào Fred.”  
Tom tặc lưỡi. Có khi Charlie định gang bang thật. Nhưng với cả em trai anh thì hơi dị.  
“Giờ còn lại anh với em thôi.” Tom nói “Anh phải làm gì với em đây Draco?”  
Draco vùi mặt trong cổ gã, vẫn khúc khích không ngừng. Cái lưỡi nhỏ bắt đầu liếm liếm giống như muốn nói cậu đang trả lời câu hỏi của gã.  
“Draco....” Tom rít lên, ghim Draco xuống cái ghế sopha của cả hai đang ngồi, hôn lên đôi môi nhỏ nhắn của cậu. Đôi môi màu hoa hồng khô và thoang thoảng mùi quế, mùi đế lửa, và mùi kẹo butter scotch. Mẹ kiếp. Cậu chủ nhà Malfoy thật quyến rũ quá mà.   
Draco rên rỉ, lầm bầm những ngôn ngữ chẳng rõ. Dương vật cương cứng của Tom cọ lên trên đũng quần căng chật của Draco. Và hơi nóng kinh hồn toát ra từ bàn tay gã khi Tom cởi bung hết cúc áo của Draco ra, mạnh mẽ ma sát nó lên da cậu. Dây buộc tóc của Draco đứt bung. Mái tóc bạch kim xõa ra trên nền nhung đen của ghế. Và làn da trắng như tuyết đối lập trên nền áo sơ mi đen. Những thớ cơ nhàn nhạt và một chút lông bụng nhạt nhòa chạy từ dưới rốn biến mất sau cạp quần. Cái gia huy Malfoy bằng bạc trên thắt lưng ôm lấy vòng eo mảnh khảnh. Mùi nước hoa Dior Savauge thoang thoảng, quyện cùng mùi táo và bạc hà. Tất cả mọi thứ tạo nên một Draco Malfoy say mèm, phê thuốc và gợi tình.   
Tom mất không quá 5 giây để tháo được thắt lưng của Draco. Quần dài và quần trong của Draco tuột xuống tận đầu gối. Và dương vật thuôn dài bật ra, run rẩy trong không khí.  
Mọi người xung quanh quá tập trung vào việc họ đang làm mà góc này cũng hơi tối, nên chẳng ai để ý được chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Và Tom cúi xuống mút lấy dương vật của Draco, khiến cậu rên lên như thể mèo kêu. Draco vò rối mái tóc của Tom, đẩy đầu gã xuống thấp hơn. Hông cậu giật lên khi khoái cảm quá đà, những tiếng kêu khóc và lầm bầm vô nghĩa thoát ra. Draco bắn vào miệng Tom. Và gã tóc đen hài lòng mút chặt thêm vài cái.  
Draco thở hổn hển, nước mắt lăn trên má vì sung sướng và thỏa mãn. Mascara của cậu nhòe đi. Tom lật người Draco lại, nhả chỗ tinh dịch trong miệng lên khe mông cậu. Hai ngón tay đẩy vào, chậm rãi và kiên nhẫn, Draco ngạc nhiên khi bản thân có thể sẵn sàng và đón nhận như vậy. Cảm giác khi những ngón tay đẩy vào ngày một sâu và Tom khám phá ra được điểm nhạy cảm của Draco. Người nhỏ tuổi hơn đột ngột thét lên, và đẩy hông về sau.   
Tom rút ngón tay của mình ra, tháo khóa quần và đẩy vào trong Draco bằng một nhịp. Cậu bạch kim rền rĩ và đẩy hông thiếu kiên nhẫn. Ngón tay gã bấu chặt lên hông của Draco. Dương vật Draco được gã chăm sóc tận tình khiến nó lại cương lên. Bên tai Draco giờ ong ong tiếng nhạc, tiếng rên rỉ của bản thân, và tiếng thở ồ ồ của Thomas.  
Gần 30 phút trôi qua. Và Draco đạt đến giới hạn lần hai. Phía sau cậu co rút lại khiến Tom gầm lên, và bắn thẳng vào trong.  
Tom đổ ập lên người Draco. Cả hai thở hổn hển vì mất sức. Vậy mà thuốc thì vẫn chưa tan. Những gì họ có thể làm là tạm thời tách nhau ra để đi về phòng của Draco trên tầng. Và cuộc làm tình lại tiếp tục.


End file.
